Blessed
by the mean reds
Summary: After Finn gets Quinn kicked out of her house, she goes to Puck's for refuge. She and Puck share an intimate G rated moment over juice, lasagna, Sir Elton John and the baby that's so close and yet so far... T just to be safe for innuendo.


**A/N: Hello, there! This is not my first fanfiction, or Glee fanfiction, but it's the first one I felt was worth reading (and therefore posted.) So hopefully I'll have more in the future! Anyways, this takes place after Finn told Quinn's parents in (cheesy) song that she was pregnant. Since I haven't seen the episode in a while, I'm not completely sure how far I stretched the facts, but Quinn's parents kicked her out and now she's at Puck's. Quinn's perspective.**

**I don't own anything, sadly. Not Glee. Not Sir Elton John. Nothing.**

**By the way, I originally intended to have the full lyrics to the song in the story, but then I read the guidelines and it said "no lyrics." So I had to take them out... :( Please look them up- they fit perfectly if I do say so myself. ^_^ So please read and enjoy... **

* * *

After Finn botched having dinner with my family and they drove me out of the house, I didn't have many options. I figured that puck owed me, and I knew his mom would never turn me away. So here I was in his living room, hoping that his parents wouldn't mind taking in the girl their son drunkenly knocked up. Like I said- he owed me. And his parents owed me for raising him that way. Heck, the whole world owed me. It wasn't my fault I got pregnant.

"Mom... I don't know how to say this but..." Puck was blushing and looking at the floor. I almost thought it was adorable, but then I remembered why I was here.

"Quinn is..."

He stopped. I glared at him.

This was a perfect example of why I wasn't going to raise my baby with him. If he wasn't man enough to tell his mom that he had impregnated someone else's girlfriend after getting her drunk on wine coolers, he obviously wasn't man enough to raise the child that came of it.

Puck's mom looked at me long and hard while he stared at the floor.

"Let me guess, Noah. You got her pregnant and her parents aren't taking it well so she wants to stay here until the baby is born?"

Puck sighed with a look of incredulity on his face. "Damn, Mom. You're good. How do you know this?"

She glared at him. "I raised you, remember? And I would tell you to clean your mouth out with soap but I don't know, nor do I want to know, where your mouth has been. And I don't want... that... getting on the soap."

"Whoa, Mom, I can explain..."

She held up her hand, silencing him. "Go sit down. You aren't doing Quinn any favors here. Although you obviously already have, seeing as she's pregnant."

I decided to attempt to salvage the situation. "Pu- Noah... is right. We both made some bad choices and my parents aren't happy as I'm sure you can imagine-"

"Especially with her being president of the celibacy club and all. They find that cruelly ironic." Puck called from the couch. He was truly making me upset. He thought he was so funny, but I can't blow it- I don't have anywhere else to go.

I decided to focus on pleading with Mrs. Puckerman. "ANYWAYS, I thought that-"

"Say no more, Quinn. You don't have to suffer because my son is a putz."

"Mom! Hey!"

Yet again, we both ignored Puck.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Puckerman. I can't begin to tell you how much this means to me, that you're taking me in." I had begun to consider my alternatives and this was it. I didn't have much of an extended family, and the few relatives I had outside of my parents have all moved to Australia.

"Oh no problem dear. I'll show you to the guest room." She led me up the stairs and down a hallway to a small room and flung open the door.

"Voila! It's not the Hilton, but it's comfortable. Let me know if you need anything, okay?" She stuck her head out the door. "Noah, get this young lady some food!"

"Sure thing, Mrs. P. And I'm all right."

"Good night then, Quinn," she said with a smile. "And really, if you need any food, water, prenatal vitamins, stretch mark cream... Or if you have a craving..." she smiled a bit and ruffled my hair, "I've been pregnant before, I know how it goes. Or even just to talk... Please just tell me."

"Thank you. So, so much. I really cannot tell you how much I appreciate it."

She closed the door and I immediately started to cry. Puck's mom had taken me in with hardly a thought- and my parents had assumed I was a dirty slut before even hearing my side of the story. But really, what was there to say? I was president of the celibacy club after all. I of all people should be aware and know how to say no. So why had I let Puck seduce me? And why had I let myself betray Finn?

The baby started kicking and I was so startled that I started to cry harder. I had noticed that it (I would not let myself calling it "her" or some stupid pet name, like some women did) seemed to get more agitated when I was angry or sad.

The door opened and I realized that I was on the floor, curled up in a ball. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and stood up, trying to maintain some level of dignity.

It was Puck, holding some juice and a plate of lasagna, which I assumed his family had eaten for dinner.

"Sorry to…uh… interrupt... But… well… I just thought you might like these. You know, since you probably didn't eat much on account of Finn ruining your dinner." he smiled a bit and sat down on the bed. He motioned for me to sit down too.

"This is my mom's special recipe. In other words, Ragú. But it's really good and apparently pretty healthy or something. Vegetables and all that…"

I sat down next to him and accepted the plate. Obviously, the dinner had been an awkward one, and he was right- I hadn't eaten much.

"The baby will thank you," I said with a smile. I started eating. It was the greatest lasagna I'd ever had- although that probably had more to do with the fact that I'd found a temporary home than with Mrs. Puckerman's cooking (which was excellent nonetheless.) The baby seemed to enjoy it too- it stopped kicking and leaned back, relaxed.

I finished the plate and Puck took it back to the kitchen. When he came back, he was holding sheet music.

"I hear that babies can hear people talking to them from the outside. I was wondering... May I?"

I nodded warily, unsure of Puck's motives. Was he truly seeking a bond, however tentative, with our unborn child? Whatever ulterior motives he might have, it was his child too, no matter how hard I tried to pretend otherwise. He deserved a chance to interact with the baby. He knelt on the floor in front of me and stretched his hand up to touch my stomach.

"Well," he began, "I chose this song for... obvious reasons. 'Blessed' by Elton, excuse me, SIR Elton John." He cleared his throat and started singing.

As soon as he started the song, I knew he chose perfectly. My dad had actually sung this to my mom while she was pregnant with me- maybe that was the explanation for my lifelong affinity to Sir Elton John.

He paused and looked into my eyes. Though I was almost crying again, I joined him for the last words.

When we finished singing, he reached for my hand and pulled me onto the floor next to him. It was nice to be close to him without any lust involved.

"I know I made some bad decisions, and I know you're not planning on having any part in this baby's life… and I know you don't really want me in her life… But… I just wish it turned out differently. I wish we were older, that we could keep it, that I could see her grow up. I want to be there at her wedding, I want to be…" He stopped, apparently at a loss for words.

Truly, in my weak moments, I agreed with him. What kind of person would willingly give up their child? In those moments, I fantasized about keeping the baby and somehow having everything fall into place. Time spun out in front of me in those moments, and now I knew it did for Puck too: I could see myself in an apron watching him leave for work, I could see myself cheering our daughter on at her first soccer/basketball/lacrosse game, I could see Puck and myself growing old together…

Then I would catch myself. Who was I kidding? It was puck. He probably just wanted to get (back) into my elastic waistband endowed pants.

It was nice to pretend otherwise, though.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! I would love a review, if anyone would care to tell me that it wasn't (or was...) complete rubbish.**


End file.
